Anonymous
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: She's everything i could ever want; sweet, bashful and she has the most amazing eyes. This is a story about how we met, and fell in love; you know the type. However, there is something i bet you don't read about too often. She's a...well, you'll find out


**Just a lil sum'm sum'm I thought of; part twilight, with a lil inspiration from the phantom of the opera. I've modernized some parts; e.g. video games exist, that kinda thing. Please review, good or bad; and I hope you like it.**

**xxx :) xxx**

The day Mr and Mrs Cullen adopted us was something else; let me tell you I certainly never saw it coming. Though it wasn't just the first day, it was a series of events leading up to something amazing! But now I'm just rambling...how about I tell you my story and we'll see what you make of it. Sound good?

Well I guess a little history lesson on myself is required first. My name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm physically twenty though really I'm over one hundred...sounds strange but it's just 'cause I'm a vampire; okay, _so_ not helping. I was changed in 1842 by a mysterious woman named maria; I was forced to participate in a horrible and brutal war between newborn armies but little did maria know, I had a plan to take her out. I gained her trust, her favor; she saw me as a vital asset to her little clan and without me she would surly fail; though this took _years_. And then, when we were all alone in a secluded tent; talking about strategy, I said "Now you pretend to be an opposing newborn and I'll demonstrate my move". Of course she thought I would just pretend to attack her but she was wrong. I went right in and killed that bitch. Then I "removed" her two wing-girls and ran for it. But then, just as I was about to escape I heard some of the army talking. I recognized them as Emmett McCarty; Edward Mason; Alice Brandon; and Rosalie Hale.

'I hate this so much; we stay, we die; we run, we still die!' Emmett huffed.

'Can't god give us a break, we aren't that bad right?' Rose added.

'We have to get out of here; I can't die again!' Alice said, completely freaking out.

'Calm down Alice, worrying will get us nowhere.' Edward was obviously the more rational of the group; but then he froze. Oh yeah, mind reader; my mistake. He ran up to me, shocked and confused. 'You killed _Maria_?' He whisper-yelled. Then all the others were behind him, their expressions the same. It's understandable really; I was supposed kill these guys an a couple weeks, though I won't of course. I sighed and just told them my whole story.

'And so, I'm currently running away to start anew.' I played up the moment, melodramatic. 'Clean my slate and maybe, _just maybe_, I won't be sent to hell.' I shrugged; Alice sighed with relief.

'So you're _not_ evil!' She hugged me.

'Sure I'm not, but I'm also not a hugger.'

'Oh, right, sorry.' She let me go; I rolled my eyes. 'So where are you going, do you know?'

'Nope; but the more I look, the more I'll find, I guess.'

'Well then you should come with us!' She got all freaky excited.

'Pixie-say-what?' Emmett chuckled at my out burst and Alice mumbled how non-short she was.

'Oh, so you think you're tall?' I let out, but then tried to be more polite. 'Not that that's a bad thing.' My tone said "denial" but I was just mucking; she knew that.

'Off the subject people! Please come with us, you saved us all; we owe you one!' I sighed again.

'Umm...' She then pulled out the puppy eyes and pout.

'_Please_...'

'How do you _do_ that?' I asked, amazed how women just had this cutesy-pie gene. And then Rosalie did it too! 'Ah, fine.' They squealed, "Yes", and Emmett shook his head in amusement.

'Hey, at least now I'll have someone to play video games with; Edward _never_ plays!' I looked at Edward like he was insane but he just shrugged.

'Meh.'

So, yeah, that's how I met my siblings; a couple years later we were all so extremely close and roaming through the small town of Forks. We were just gonna go through it, but then we smelt "them"; they were getting closer; we readied ourselves, willing to attack if necessary. But when the sweetest looking woman came into view, followed by her refined looking mate; we weren't so sure what to do. They wouldn't try and hurt us when we had a clear advantage. And that woman doesn't look like she'd ever fight anyone.

'Hey, I know you!' Alice said to them. 'You're Esme, and you're Carlisle! I've had like bunch of visions of you guys;' then she turned to us. 'Did you know Carlisle's a doctor? Isn't that just, like wow!' We all looked to him in a mix of confusion and respect.

'_How_?' I asked.

'Years of practice. Over three hundred, actually.'

'Whoa...' Emmett said kinda awed.

'I guess I should mention that you let us stay with you, now...' Alice said happily. 'Yep, I saw it; why else would I lead us here?'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Rose asked.

'I dunno, I just wanted it to be a surprise I guess...Surprise!'

'Oh, that sounds fun!' Esme said with a warm smile. 'You can stay, of course you can.'

'Ha ha haha, the Alinator strikes again!' And she ran in the direction they had come from.

'Weird much?' I mumbled.

'Well, she keeps it interesting, I suppose.' Rose said and the Cullen people lead us to their home. When we arrived Esme told us to sit down in the living room and took all our bags upstairs. She came back in and sat with Carlisle on the love seat.

'Now there is something we should tell you about this house...You see, we bought this house from a nice man twenty years ago. And not until after he was long gone did we discover why he was selling it. There is a door upstairs, different from the rest. It's old fashioned, red-brown wood; while the others are white. And on the floor in front of it lay a note, written on yellowish parchment. We still have it; read it, and you'll see.' She took it out from a drawer in the coffee table and handed it to Edward since he was closest. He frowned at it, then read aloud.

_To my newest guests,_

_It seems Mr Mitchell's didn't inform you of my presence; yet, here I am. This is my house, you see; and to live in it soundly I ask but three things of you. 1: My room is completely off limits to all residents unless I instruct otherwise. 2: Should I leave for any amount of time the first rule remains and nothing is to be tampered with. 3: You shall never question my authority and I am to be left alone. There, that should be simple enough for you; I hope you will respect these easy tasks because I would hate to do something...less than appropriate. _

_May your stay here be a pleasant one,_

_Anonymous _

'Holy crap.' Emmett said.

'That's so cool.' I said, it was like living in a ghost house.

'That's so creepy!' Alice and Rose added.

'So, you just do what she says and you're fine here?' Edward was still as reasonable as before.

'Mm hmm, it is pretty much the same as living in any house, but with just one room "off limits". Carlisle answered.

'But aren't you curious about what's up there?' I asked, 'because I am.'

'No no no, we mustn't disturb her.' Esme shook her head as she spoke.

'I won't...but still...fascinating.'

'Hang on, we're vampires, what could possibly hurt us?' Emmett asked; Esme shrugged.

'Who knows, but she must be powerful because after much observing I figure she can put up a sort of barrier to soundproof her herself or maybe her room. We never know when she leaves because we can't hear her; but sometimes there are light footsteps and movements. But she never speaks, laughs, hums; anything like that; and no heartbeat either.'

'So she's never left her room?' Alice seemed to think it was a boring idea.

'She _must_ go outside sometimes, but she doesn't walk around the rest of the house.' Carlisle answered.

'Okay, I think we've all put it off long enough. What's with your eyes?' Emmett blurted out; they tried not to laugh.

'We prefer the...vegetarian lifestyle. We only feed on the blood of animals...'

'You can do that?' We all said together, he nodded.

'Oh oh, can we try; I wanna, yep!' Alice was bouncing around in her seat, she was so excited.

'Of course, but it'll be hard work; it isn't _quite_ as good as human blood which will also become harder to resist. But it's better than killing something you once were...'

'Damn straight.' Emmett shuddered at the thought.

'And our eyes will go all pretty like yours? Oh boy!'

So the next day Em, Al, Rose, Edward and I all went hunting...for animals. Carlisle and Esme said to watch out for hikers and to not eat too many animals like bears and mountain lions because they aren't as popular; we can't force them into extinction now can we? Nope.

It was pretty weird at first, let me tell you. I mean, who knows if these animals bathe or not...probably not; do they _lick_ themselves? If so this maybe isn't as easy as I thought. Because that is just gross; real gross. They don't taste too bad, though; I definitely like human blood better, but this is still the more humane choice.

We all met up in the middle of our little hunting area, a clearing with logs we could sit on, so we did.

'That...was weird.' Rose started.

'I'll say, especially with Jas continuously wondering about the animals hygiene.' Edward looked at me as he spoke. I shrugged, Emmett laughed.

'Hey, if you don't wanna know, don't listen. I can't help it, what if they roll around in their own filth; and we had to _touch_ them.'

'Aren't us _girls_ supposed to worry about cleanliness?' Alice asked.

'My mum raised me to use soap, I like soap...smells nice.' They all laughed this time, I just shrugged again.

And then we went back to the house, where we got settled in our rooms -we _all _had our own bathroom!- and just spent some time hangin' out and such.

Two months later, I was left all alone in the house; because Carlisle had work, Alice dragged Rose and Esme shopping -typical- and Emmett went too, but only to get some new video games.

After a while I was walking downstairs when I _saw a note under the mysterious chicks door_! And I got soo excited, we had heard her moving in there a few times so it was all true; I ran to pick it up and open it.

_Jasper,_

_Remember how I said my room's off limits? Unless I instructed otherwise? Well now I am. I like you Jasper, and I would love to meet you properly; so please come see me. I won't bite, honest._

'Cool...' My voice was excited too, this may just be the best thing since fucking miniskirts!

So I slowly opened the door and walked in, I was so effing surprised. I was expecting dark colors, no light what so ever. But it was the complete opposite. She had white walls with big, pink polka dots; the room was light and pretty, with a white bedspread; white carpet; a comfy looking pink chair; etc. I just had the impression she was a negative person...who didn't? Speaking of, where is she?

But then I felt soft lips press against the back of my neck; they were cold...Colder than ice, colder than _me_! And us vampires are very cold. I think I actually shivered, she laughed, beautiful laugh; smooth like silk and sweet like honey. I turned but she was gone.

'Over here.' I sighed, amused, and turned again to see the most gorgeous creature sitting cross legged on the bed. She had brown wavy hair to her hips; pale skin, it looked so soft; she had _purple_ eyes (!), like, metallic purple; and she wore purple skinnies too, and a black top that hugged her bust, then flowed out to around mid-butt.

'Come closer, Jasper.' A small part of me said to be cautious, to not trust her; but a _huge_ part said "Just do whatever the fuck she wants, she's hot!"; _so_ obvious which part I listened to.

I walked over and knelt on the ground, in front of her. She uncrossed her legs and put them on the ground; moving towards me on the edge of the bed. She smiled, wow, and placed her hands lightly on my cheeks; rather forward, isn't she? But I like it; she's confident and so sure of her actions. She stroked my hair with her left hand, I just sat; waited. It was nice, her hands were just as freezing as her lips; but it caused a kind of numbing sensation wherever she touched.

'Such a good boy aren't you?' She laughed and kissed my forehead. 'You must be confused though.'

'Just a tad.' She smirked.

'About what, in particular?'

'Um...Why me?'

'Didn't you hear? I like you Jasper, and when I like something, I do what I can to get it.'

'But why do you "like me".'

'Because you're interesting; you are so kind and caring, yet so laid back and _un_caring...Do you understand?' I nodded. 'And I think you will like me too, we are quite compatible you know.' She nodded. 'And it's been so long since I talked to someone...Will you let me prove to you, Jasper, that I can make you happy? I _know_ I can.' I blinked a few times, a little shocked but still relatively calm; she had removed her hands from my face and took _my_ hands in her lap.

'Uh...sure.' She grinned, -once again- wow, and play-sighed with relief.

'I am glad.'

'I can tell. I do have some more questions though...'

'Of course you do, ask away; and sit with me will you?' I moved, vamp speed to sit _right_ next to her; figured it would make her happy. And it did, she leaned into me. It seems I have some catching up to do; she must've been listening to me or something, getting to know me yet I don't know her. I will though, I'll make sure of that.

'What are you exactly? Your eyes are purple, and Esme said they bought this house twenty yeas ago and you were here before even then. You most certainly do not look over twenty; so you don't age?'

'Observant, aren't we?' She hummed in thought. 'Well I won't lie to you, I am a demon. Yep, I real live demon.' I knew I was gaping at her, in _amazement_ might I add. 'I bet you're wondering what that means. Well no, I don't age; I can, er, well I feed off of _life_. Not human life, plant life; I can absorb the, essence, I guess you would say. I am a true immortal, nothing can kill me; but I can, if I want to, go to heaven. Demons aren't an evil race. Naturally you have your good and your bad, but we are mostly good; though the humans made us out to be horrible, ugly creatures. I have heightened senses like you do; I can run faster than you and I'm stronger, though; and Esme was right, I can create a shield around me and keep what I want, in, and what I don't, out. I completely soundproofed this room and myself; I can hear you but you can't hear me. But obviously I have to make noise sometimes or they might think I left. Might try and change my room, I love my room!'

'It _is_ kinda happy inducing...' What with all the colors, she laughed.

'And you're funny, Jasper, I like that too.'

'I wasn't trying, but if you say so.' I looked at her eyes. 'Pretty...So do you have a name, or what?'

'Oh how silly of me, my name's Isabella Swan; but you can call me Bella.'

'Nice to officially meet you, Bella.' She smiled.

'And you're polite.' She noted. 'You too.'

'So what do you do all day; I mean, all alone up here...Don't you get bored?'

'Well, not really, I normally write stories; or listen to music; but lately I've just been concentrating on you.'

'Really?'

'Uh huh, I first started because you were the only one curious about me. I just got more and more fascinated by you and well, yeah. Fascination turned into...you know.' I nodded.

'I guess it's nice to have someone care about me, the way you seem to...Even if you were practically _stalking_ me.' She got embarrassed, I laughed, she smiled. But then we heard the others approaching; I whispered, just in case. 'Is the room "soundproof"?' she nodded. 'They're going to ask questions, Bella; I smell like you.'

'I guess you can tell them you came here; but I don't want them knowing anything else. I still don't want them in here; only you.'

'Okay; but when can I see you again?'

'You could come back tomorrow; but come through the window, my shield will let you in, so it's okay.'

'Then I'll be here.'

I hugged her, she hugged back; and I kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

I went to my own room and, acting nonchalant played Right Round by Flo Rida on my ipod.

'Hmm, what's that smell?' Alice asked, seemingly following the trail to my room; oh and don't worry, I blocked my mind from Edward. 'Jasper, why do you smell all sweet?'

'Ahhh...' I stalled.

'Was there someone else here?'

'Technically...? No.' Realization struck and she took a long, deep breath in shock.

'You went in her room didn't you?' Then everyone else was standing behind her; whoa deja vu much? I stayed quiet. '?' I looked her with a "You're A Freak!" expression for a second before answering.

'Cause she said I could.' I shrugged.

'You lie, why would she do that?' And then we heard a sound down the hall; like paper falling to the ground. Emmett, being closest to the door, looked out; ran off, and came back with a new note. He read it to us,

_He does not lie, remember rule number one? Tut tut Alice, how rude of you to accuse him._

'Ha, sucked in.' I said to a pouting Alice.

'But _why_?' She asked, like she expected an answer; there was none. 'Ugh.' I smirked. 'Well, are we allowed in?'

'No, she said only I am.'

'Why?'

'Cause I'm special.' I joked.

'That is _soo_ unfair!' Another note dropped.

_Life isn't fair, honey._

Emmett and I laughed; Edward tried not to; Alice huffed. Carlisle and Esme just smiled, more controlled than us.

So the next day, I waited until everyone was busy before I went outside; no one suspected I was going to see Bella so I jumped up through her window and closed curtains; landing gracefully in her room. She grinned and jumped into my arms; still getting used to the fact that she _likes_ me but you know, I'm definitely not complaining. The others paused, realizing I just kind of disappeared.

'Guess he's with _her_ again...' Emmett said, Alice "grrr'd". Bella released me, after kissing the very corner of my lips -cue swoon-, and pulled me down to sit with her on the bed.

'I missed you.' She pouted adorably. I smiled,

'I missed you, too.'

'Aw, did you Jasper? Really?'

'Yes.' I tried to contain the leap of joy building up at her cute reaction.

'Well good. But what would you like to do, anyways?'

'I wanna learn more about you.'

'Okay, about me...Well: My favorite color is pink; I'm totally girly but I'm not in any way ditsy; my favorite music is hip hop, but I listen to just about everything; I love reading history books, and just plain learning in general. I also love puzzles, you know, crosswords, rubix cubes; stuff like that. I'm a total romantic and really sweet, but if I don't like you...then I won't bother acting like a do.' She shrugged. 'But I _really_ like you, Jasper; so don't worry.' She kissed my cheek and I kind of wanted her to kiss...well, my lips. I hate to admit it but she has me wrapped around her little finger.

'I like you too, Bella; perhaps not as strongly yet but it's there.'

'Oh that's great Jasper, I was worried.'

And it continued like that for a few months, and I was really starting to fall for this girl; she was right when she said we were compatible. She's just so fun and sweet and interesting! I feel like I've really got it right this time, you know? The term "soul mate's" is kinda cliché but I can understand what they mean when they say it; I think I...I think I love her. Even though we haven't even kissed on the lips yet; I kissed her hand yesterday though, when I was leaving; mum would be proud.

So today I'm gonna make a move on her, no real plan yet; but it'll happen.

I went through her window again, she doesn't wanna risk someone seeing her; she's quite shy, really. I find it cute though. She was currently hanging a canvas with a pretty wavy/swirly/vine-like pattern on it. I walked up behind her; wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her temple. She sighed contentedly, and leaned back into me. I ran my nose over her jaw line, breathing in her intoxicating scent as I whispered,

'Good morning, Beautiful.'

'Good morning.' Her voice was breathy and soft. I now kissed her jaw and neck; _showing_ my love so the words won't be so surprising.

'You sure are eager today, Jasper.'

'Oh I'm eager, Bella. I'm eager to tell you the truth.'

'Truth? About what?'

'About my feelings for you.' She paused, excitement her main emotion.

'Go on.'

'Bella, it took me a while but...I love you.' Then I turned her in my arms and pressed my lips gently to hers; it felt so amazing. She melted in my arms and her own fell useless to her sides. I held her around her waist, in mid-air; and continued to spoil her with kisses. My hands moved across her back and in her hair...it was simply glorious.

We pulled away slowly and smiling.

'I, wow, I love you too, Jasper. I'm just soo happy!; She was absolutely beaming.

'Me too, my beautiful, sweet Bella.' I kissed her nose and moved to sit on her chair with her in my lap. 'But there is one thing I want to ask you...'

'I think I know what it is already, Jas. You want me to meet your family...properly this time.'

'I just don't wanna hide what we are; I love you so much, and I'm not the least bit ashamed of it.' She smiled appreciatively at me.

'That's so sweet. I'll do it, for you; but I don't think I could handle meeting them all at once. I'm really not a social butterfly, more like a caterpillar...'

'Every caterpillar turns into a butterfly one day, hon; I'll just bring Emmett in first, I know you'll like him.' She nodded,

'He seems nice enough.'

And so it was settled. I told Emmett to block his thoughts and took him outside; whispering so only he could hear, "Em, I'm gonna introduce you to my Bella.' Then I pointed to her window; he got sooo excited.

'1, _your_ Bella? 2, she's okay with it? 3, omg this is so cool!'

'Yes _my_ Bella, I love her. Yes she's okay with it; and yes, this _is_ cool.'

I jumped into her room, Emmett just a second behind me. We found Bella with her knees to her chest and hugging a pillow that covered half her face.

'Don't worry, she's just a bit shy.' I sat beside her; rubbing soothing circles on her back; she relaxed automatically at my touch.

'Go on, say hi.' I joked.

'Hi.' She said timidly. I know you never saw this side of her previously, but it was just me and her before; she loved me back then too so she was fine with me. But around anyone else she gets so nervous, as you can see. Emmett slowly walked over to sit near the end of the bed, not wanting to make it worse.

'Hi, I'm Emmett; though you already know that.' She nodded; snuggling closer to me for comfort; I could just calm her down myself but she had to do this on her own or she never would.

'N-nice to meet you.'

'I bet it is.' He pulled various model poses which made her laugh.

'See, not too hard is it?' I asked. She smiled; putting the pillow down, she shook her head. Emmett let out a low whistle at the sight.

'Lucky you, aye?' Bella ducked her head into the spot between my neck and shoulder, embarrassed; and I subconsciously hooked my arms around her.

'I know.'

'So...deja vu moment here but...what's with your eyes?' Her small giggle was muffled but she pulled away to answer him.

'I am a demon...'

And to continue on would be a repeat and we all hate those so we'll just skip that part.

'Wow, you got reallll lucky, Jas. That is soo cool.'

'I know.' I said again. 'She's pretty great, huh?' I was just teasing her now; she hates attention so really...what am I supposed to do, respect that? Nah uh, she should know how perfect she is so I'll tell her..._all the time_!

'She's alright in my book.' Emmett smiled at her as he said this.

Okay, you get the picture, soon enough everyone knew her and knew I was _with_ her. They didn't seem to mind too much because guess what, Emmett and Rose, and Edward and Alice all got together. So now we _all_ got someone; isn't that just great timing? I'm happy for them but right now, it isn't really them I'm thinking about...

'Jasper do you think I look better in this dress?' She used her demon speed to run into the bathroom; put it on and come back out. It was a white, strapless sun dress with a thick, hot pink ribbon around her waist. She twirled for me with a questioning look. 'Or, this one.' She zipped around to change again, and then wore a new dress. It was dark pink -dark enough to not be garish-; it was figure hugging until her hips where it flowed out, and a black ribbon was weaved in the back to tighten it like a corset. Both dresses looked great, but they were each a different type of great. 'Well...?'

'Um...The white one is cuter, but the pink one is hotter.' I paused to smirk at her. 'I think the...white one is better.' She nodded and changed back into it before she was snuggled into my side like an affectionate little kitten.

'You're the bestest guy ever, you know that?'

'Well sure.' I joked. 'But why now specifically?'

'You picked the cute one! That's just so nice.' I wasn't so sure what she meant but if it made her happy then who am I to complain?

'Just 'cause I love ya.' I kissed her softly and held her close.

'I love you too.

Aren't we just the bestest couple ever? Don't you just wanna give us an award or something? I mean, really, we are so freaky in love it's, like, not even funny!

But anyways, that my friends, is my story...

**xxx TEE-HEE xxx**


End file.
